


【瞳耀】桃色警视厅05

by shark_pond



Category: JXB48
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 双性性瘾展耀注意。





	【瞳耀】桃色警视厅05

展耀想到不下十种托词，却都无法说出口。白羽瞳没有逼他，他只是不想欺骗对方，也不想继续骗自己。  
“我喜欢你。”展耀说，“这点你知道。”  
白羽瞳点头。  
“我一直压抑自己的爱意，从心理学上说，这很正常，也很容易排解，但我精于此道，就好像常人说的，医者不自医。”展耀垂下眼睛，“正因为我精于此道，对于每一种排解方法，都能找到对应的手段，反过来抵抗它——我知道，这是我内心的不甘在作祟，我应该先排解不甘，再解决求而不得的爱……”  
“可你也知道无数种办法，对抗排解不甘的治疗手段。”白羽瞳说，“于是就成了死循环，你越想着忘记我，忘记你爱我，反过来却被自己的治疗和抵抗治疗强化，最后到了你都无法控制的地步。”  
话说到此，展耀仍旧企图用心理学来解释：“爱是一种常见且正常的感情，它不可耻，只是，如果它影响到了生活，适时收敛是更好的选择。”  
“你选择压抑自己，而不是放开自己？”白羽瞳看着他，“猫，我们从小到大，几乎没有过真正的隔阂，就算有，我认为也在昨天解开了。”  
展耀忙解释说：“我不是指隔阂……你也许不想知道我到底……到底为此困扰到什么程度。”  
“我想。”白羽瞳看了一眼白色百叶窗，SCI办公室的大灯全灭，只有应急灯和走廊灯亮着。这钟点没人上班，就算是值班警员也在靠近楼层入口的休息室假寐。  
展耀环顾左右，终于下定决心说出口。  
“我有性瘾。”  
“哈？”白羽瞳睁大眼睛，十分愕然。  
他以为展耀会说出自残或者虐待动物一类的血腥爱好，却没想到是跟展博士外表完全联系不到一起去的性瘾。  
不过说来也是，展耀身上没有伤疤，不像是自残成癖的人，而他也很受小动物欢迎，偶尔出外勤，遇到的猫猫狗狗都喜欢往他身上凑，虐待动物的人也不会如此。  
展耀继续解释：“我的性瘾不是泛泛意义上的种类，准确说是……”  
“嗯？”  
“……只针对你。”  
白羽瞳差点咬到舌头，他嘴唇动了几下，脸上忽然浮起一层可疑的红晕。  
“我…..我吗？”他结结巴巴地说，“啊……这、这样啊……”  
展耀跟他解释清楚，包括那些玩具的用处，和自己性瘾的可能发展。白羽瞳认真听着，将每一条都记在心里。和白羽瞳住在一起，可能让展耀的性瘾加重，也有可能让他好转，性瘾不是器质性病变，更多依赖于患者自身的心理状态和医生疏导，最后结果好与不好，全看两人之间相处如何。  
“我原本想着你没有必要掺和进来，至少我还能控制住自己。”  
“可我想要掺和进来。”白羽瞳坚定说，“猫，有什么事情，我们一起扛，而且我不觉得你很病态。”  
见展耀还有些犹豫，白羽瞳站起身，揽着他的脖子，就跟从前一样。开门出去，外头果然一个人都没有，就连值班警员也睡熟了。  
“你好像特别配合，”上车时，白羽瞳开玩笑说，“我记得你出国以前，我要拉着你去做什么，就算你愿意去，也非要跟我闹一下，活像学校边上的猫。”  
“……嗯。”展耀系好安全带。  
“怎么，和白sir推心置腹一下，忽然变成乖猫咪了？”  
“闭嘴吧。”  
白羽瞳笑着拨下转向灯，选近路回警员宿舍。  
话彻底说开，两人之间无形的壁障也因此消失，虽说回去后没怎么说话，却像是小时候一样，彼此之间的默契重新回归。晚上仍旧睡一张床，白羽瞳把另一条被子抱走的时候，展耀没有提出反对意见。  
于是这天晚上，两人相拥而眠。  
“猫，我刚才一直在想一个问题。”展耀被身后白羽瞳的热度烘得浑身熨帖，迷迷糊糊快要睡着时，忽然听到他低声说话。  
“嗯？”  
“我一直在想啊，你穿三角内裤是不是因为四角内裤会……”  
快睡着的展博士一时没有领悟过来：“哼……嗯？”  
“下面不太方便……”  
展耀一下子睁开眼睛，又羞又恼：“白羽瞳！你不睡觉，满脑子都是什么东西！”  
“睡了睡了，就睡。”白羽瞳把他往怀里一抱，手自然搁在胸口，“好了，你也睡吧。”  
展耀很快又睡过去，白羽瞳仍旧睡不着。  
三角内裤与四角内裤的疑惑没有得到解答，他现在却被另一件事情吸引全副心神。手掌下面是展耀的胸口，心跳从指尖触碰处传过来，微妙的与自身同步，然而令白羽瞳注意的是别的……  
展耀偏瘦，手腕脚腕都细，偏偏胸口好像有点肉，说肉也不恰当，更像是一小层脂肪。  
白羽瞳以不惊醒他的力度轻轻揉了揉。那天两人做爱时，他没怎么注意这儿，这会儿才发觉他的乳粒也比正常男性要饱满一点。  
——好像不是退化的身体器官，仅能用于区分正反面，而是真的有效用。  
白羽瞳揉弄一下软嫩的乳粒，展耀梦中闷哼，身体蜷缩起来。他慌忙放开，只觉自己脸上发烧，下面那根也直挺挺戳着展耀的臀缝。  
明明都做过了，怎么还像刚谈恋爱的毛头小子一样？  
白羽瞳腹诽一句，努力排空杂念，终于睡了过去。


End file.
